Fallout 4 (Female lead Character(Luna) x Valentine)
by muffinbrain
Summary: This is a short Story about Luna and how she felt about leaving Valentine behind, after she decided to go on those dangerous adventures alone, scared that anyone Close to her could die. Knowing that she wont stop to love him she wanders through the wastelands.


Fallout

The Last time I actually thought of going back to him was when I arrived at Far Harbor. It was a small Island at the edge of the Common wealth and right when I was smelling the wet air I knew something was going on and it had to do with him.

The first face I saw that rainy day was that of Francine Rose, a small woman with a sharp tongue. She told me about the fog and the monsters, that were living in it and when she thought she scared me enough so I might finally grab my stuff and leave, I simple vanished into the sticky air and came back with a head as big as big foots toe and earned a little grin from Mr. Pear, who bought me here.

I always missed him. Nearly everyday, but it couldn't make me go back to him. I was finally able to leave. Leave him and every feeling behind, keeping him save and not letting him kill himself while trying to protect me. He doesn't love me I've always known it, that was why I couldn't tell him. A best friend that's all he sees in me and now he hates me for leaving him with his old life and living the adventure without him. I mean I hate myself for doing that, but I know I wouldn't be able to see him dying right in front of me. Living with this kind of this pain… I wouldn't be able to go on.

The days passed and the fog slowly vanished. I was able to seal a contract between the three fractions living on the island and helped killing all kinds of monsters. With united powers it was able to build machines that could clean the air and make a sunny place out of the scary island. I was proud of the things we had done, but I wasn't happy. I was never really happy, but at that point I was able to say that I was finally at peace.

Even though I always cried over my own misery I knew my work had made others happy and that made me proud. More proud as I could have ever been.

On my last days living on the island the people cried over my decision to leave. I was a soldier, they would have been more save, if I simply stayed and so they wanted me to . But I didn't feel like I was done. The Island was save now and the work that still had to be done didn't necessarily need my presence. So I waved good bye and moved on. Alone. Of course. I met many fascinating people and many of them were worth taking with me, but I felt like I would steal them there opportunity to finally start living again and so I left them behind knowing they would be safe.

Of course I was not able to stay away for so long and so I found myself back in Diamond city.

I drank way too much nuka cola at pops and finally turned myself to go and greet him, in case he could find out I was here. That could make everything just worse.

The LED was as bright as ever and made me wait a few minutes before entering. The House was empty. Not even his assistant was around organizing papers.

At first I was kind of relived but then I started to worry. If not here, where was he? And besides, why was the whole room looking so empty?

,, Oh Hey." I heard a familiar voice. As I turned around I looked into Elly's brown eyes. She was carrying papers, but started to put them in boxes.,, Nice to see You again, but sadly a little too late...", she said and my heartbeat made a long pause. "Why?" I asked and didn't even try to hide my how shocked I was. "Elly turned to me and sighed:" Well, I guess its kind of your fault" she said, but not with any kind of accusation towards me. "Its just that he got a taste of the best part and now he cant resist it any more...". She knew that I didn't understand anything she said and so she slightly smiled and turned back to her boxes. "He quit the working as a detective here to go on those adventures, he used to go on with you, alone. But we both know, he cant survive without you."

I panicked. Everything I left him for was now completely destroyed. Why would he do that? He knows that he cant survive alone, not only because he is a synth! "Where is he?", I nearly screamed and Elly just shrugged:" Who knows. He wanted to go to a place called "Good neighbor" and meet a friend", she stopped packing for a short time. "He misses you", she said "and he doesn't even know, so he just thinks he misses the danger… and I know that you miss him too. And that you left him, because you only wanted him to be safe." She faced me again. "So please stop this freakin' bullshit and tell him about it!". I simply nodded. She was more than right and I had no time to lose to find him!

When I arrived at good neighbor hancock was no where to be found I started to worry that he had might gone on the same trip as Valentine, but when I searched around a little I finally found him in his bedroom, luckily not completely nacked.

,, Luna?'', he mumbled half asleep. His eyes widened and a smile dekorated his face.

,,Its been a while'' , I said and couldn't help myself grining like a child. Hancock was like abest friend to me and even tho I tend to not see people so often I still managed to stay in touch with him. He came towards me and greeted me with a big hug.


End file.
